


[Podfic] minor adjustments - written by miriya

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkme_merlin prompt fill. Arthur/Merlin, AU. <i>Merlin tests new products for a sex toy company. Arthur is the head designer. It is his job to observe these tests, ask questions and take notes. It's all very professional and clinical, until Arthur gets hard during a session.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] minor adjustments - written by miriya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [minor adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406584) by [miriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriya/pseuds/miriya). 



| 

photo credit [here](http://static.wix.com/media/ec7728_917009d73c4343218c916cdfa8e9930b.jpg)

music: _The Good Day_ by Elbow 

**Duration:** 00:48:49

**Size:** 44.9 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c4whub386pheci8/minor+adjustments.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjYLQTwAPcA&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/minor-adjustments).  
  
---|---


End file.
